


No Basses, Only Boys

by Rowby



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 02:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowby/pseuds/Rowby
Summary: Travis took on the Bass Boy challenge, a challenge set by three shifty men promising money if he came up victorious. However, Travis realive his mistake the second he starts the challenge. The ending isn't what he wanted.





	No Basses, Only Boys

**Author's Note:**

> HELL YEAH GLOOM BOYS AU BITCH basically parx in this au are weird in that they make people fight for their entertainment. This is telling the end of the challenge when Travis realizes he fucked up. Sorry if the writing is shitty, I literally put this out in like an hour

Travis stood in front of the boys, arms crossed over the laptop in his hands with a defiant smirk. “Done. I beat all the bass boys, just like you asked.” His smirk faded when he didn't get a reaction out of them. He was expecting at least some kind of surprise. Instead, none of them moved and inch. He reached up, scratching his bloody eye.

Awsten’s lazy gaze trailed from the ‘Hello, my name is Blake’ sticker on the front of the laptop to the determined man’s face. A small huff made him move to a forward leaning position on the monkey bars, looking at Otto and Geoff beside him.

“So,” Travis continued, uncrossing his arms and tapping his fingers on the laptop nervously, “I-I get to go home now, right? You let me go, that's what you said.” He still rambled as Awsten started talking. “Because that's what you said at the start, I beat all the bass boys and I get to-”

“Yeah, yeah, hey, yeah, I know what I said.” He breathed in slowly. “And, um...no. No, you don’t.” His tone was blunt, clipped and snarky. “You don't, bud."

Travis smile was gone, the happy elation in his stomach turning to dread. “Um, wh-what?”

Awsten shook his head. “Yeah, that's the thing. Uh, we _say_ you'll get out, but… you don't. Not really.” He giggled at Travis, seeing his look of pure abject horror. “Yeah, that's the catch. I did say there'd be a catch, right?” He looked back to Otto and Geoff.

“I don't think so, actually-” Travis started, but was interrupted.

“Yeah, I remember there being a catch,” Geoff said. Otto chimed in with an agreement. “You didn't specify, but there was a catch.”

“So… you're saying I can't go home? Ever?”

“Ever,” Awsten confirmed. “But, the important thing-” he hopped off the monkey bars, pointing at him with both sleeve-covered hands- “is you had fun. I saw it.” He pointed to his eyes and back to Travis a couple times as Geoff and Otto hopped down.

Geoff snatched the laptop from him, smirking and rolling his eyes. “Stupid,” he chuckled.

“Yeah, you're pretty dumb,” Otto added, “Trusting us and whatnot. Have fun here!” Then, after a pat on the shoulder, he caught up with Geoff and Awsten, who were walking out of the door.

“Hey- HEY!” Travis screamed, running after them, grabbing the door handle and flinging the door open. “You can't do this! I'm getting-” He was stopped by Awsten snatching his collar and throwing him into a wall.

“Damn,” he growled, “You don't get it, do you? You're not leaving. _Ever_. And if we have to kill you, so be it.” Geoff and Otto had walked longer into the dark hallway, the light from the artificial park fading away.

“You can't do this.” Travis glared Awsten right in his eyes, trembling. “You can't fucking do this. You can't just leave me in there with seven fucking dead bodies and expect me to be okay with it! All those people I killed... that you made me kill! What the fuck, you're just gonna leave me in there with them?! ”

Awsten’s anger melted to amused bewilderment. He tilted his head sharply, letting a grin take over his face. “ _Dead_ bodies?” he questioned, throwing Travis back into the room and slamming the door shut.

“Awsten!” Travis screamed, pounding his fists against the door, “Awsten, open this fucking door!” He grabbed the door knob, twisting it to no avail. “ _AWSTEN_!”

The only thing that answered him was echoing laughter coming from _behind_ him. As he turned, everyone was there. The wounds Travis inflicted were still there, it's as if they were zombies.

“Welcome to the club,” Blake said bluntly. “When he said you weren't ever leaving, he meant it. You're never getting out of here.”

_Never._

Years passed. 

_Never._

Travis didn't know how old he was now. Ten people had taken the challenge, ten people have killed him. Ten more people were added to the challenge. It was hell. He'll that didn't stop, never aged.

“How long have you been here?” the newest “Bass Boy” asked. He was a scrawny little thing, it would surprise him if he were even ninety pounds.

“Beats me,” Travis answered, leaning back on his spot on the park bench. “It'll get like that for you, too. Unless you keep crazy track of time, you'll forget how old you are. You'll forget your birthday. The only thing you’ll remember is your name, if that.”

“It-It can't be like this forever!” the boy said. Travis thinks his name was Ryan. “They _have_ to let us out at some point!”

“Take it from me, kid.” Travis eyed him. “You're never getting out. Ever. He means it when he says you're never getting outta here. If you can manage to get by them…” he breathed in deeply, looking at the calm scenery. “Don't come back for us. I mean it. If you get out of here, call the fucking cops and don't come back.”

Ryan nodded, picking a chip of wood off the bench. “Okay.”

“Well…” Travis sighed, “Welcome to the Bass Boys. There's no basses, only boys.” He smiled weakly. It was a dumb joke, and he's said it time and time again, but it never failed to bring him a small sliver of joy. “You're gonna be here the rest of your life.”


End file.
